


The One and Only

by boshtet



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshtet/pseuds/boshtet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With you around, the impossible doesn't seem so tough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iarinthel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/gifts).




End file.
